Un Destin Trompeur
by RioTousse
Summary: 1960. Edward, vampire assoiffé de sang, change du jour au lendemain de personnalité, et cela pendant 18 ans. Mais un jour, il se retrouve avec un 'petit poids' dans les bras, et se voit obligé de l'élever comme son enfant...
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Voici ma seconde fanfiction. Elle sera moins violente que Ruled by Secrecy ;) et exclusivement du point de vue d'Edward.**

**Bon je démarre sans plus tarder!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

28 juin 1962... Je me baladais dans un village, à la recherche d'une proie, comme à mon habitude. J'allais de maison en maison, ne m'attardant pas lorsqu'il n'y avait que des vieux, me dirigeant vers les plus belles maisons, le sang d'une personne bien nourrie étant meilleur.

Je dénichais une femme âgée de 53 ans se baladant seule, accompagnée de pensées suicidaires, maudissant sa vie de solitude. Je mis rapidement fin à sa vie, souhait que de toute manière elle avait.

Repu, je voulus partir à la recherche d'un village plus chic, lorsqu'une odeur particulière m'attira vers une petite maison. Je n'avais jamais senti cette odeur des 50 années de ma vie. C'était sublime. Jamais je n'avais senti cela. Je me dirigeai donc vers cette maisonnette.

J'entendais des cris, de femme apparemment. Je m'approchai de la maison et vis un attroupement de quelques personnes autour d'un canapé. Je scannai les pensées de chaque personne présente jusqu'à trouver celles qui m'intéressaient. Elles m'étonnèrent. C'était très flou. La femme était concentrée sur les pulsions qu'elle donnait. Tout n'était que douleur et bonheur. Je trouvais cela assez illogique, être heureux de souffrir, même si cela pouvait être courageux. Puis je lus les autres pensées et sus alors ce qui se passait. La femme (qui apparemment s'appelait Huguette) était en train d'accoucher !

Visiblement elle avait du mal... La pièce était sans cesse en mouvement, et soudain des cris retentirent. L'une des femmes annonça que le bébé apparaissait enfin. On voyait un bout de sa tête, couverte de cheveux. Quand il fut complètement sorti, on coupa le cordon ombilical. Un des hommes présents, un papi, cria : « C'est une fille! ».

Puis le bébé poussa un cri strident. Il pleurait de douleur puis se calma un peu au bout de quelques minutes. On l'enroula dans une couverture chaude et partit avec. Je restai dans ces pensées pour suivre la procédure de la naissance. Je voyais les grands parents nettoyer le bébé dans une petite baignoire. Le bébé se sentait bien, j'étais heureux pour lui. C'était un sentiment que je n'avais jamais éprouvé... Une envie de protéger ce petit bébé fragile qui devrait plus tard affronter la vie dure qu'est la vie humaine.

Mais qu'étais-je en train de penser ! Moi, le vampire assoiffé de sang qui allait de ville en ville à la recherche de proies, je voulais veiller sur un bébé venant de naître ? Ce devait être l'humaine que j'avais avalé qui me faisait cet effet... Je secouai la tête et voulus partir, mais tout mon être était concentré sur cette petite fille qui venait de voir le jour... Je sentais une haine monter en moi. De quel droit ce nourrisson se permettait de m'attirer ainsi ?

Pourtant je ne parvenais pas à m'en éloigner. C'était un vrai casse tête. Je décidai, vu que j'avais tout mon temps, de rester un peu le temps que la maison se calme de la naissance.

Je m'assis donc sur le perron et intégrai les pensées du bébé. Il était serein, mais pas autant que lorsqu'il était dans le ventre de sa mère. Je lus dans les pensées de celle-ci le nom qu'elle voulait lui donner... En fait elle hésitait entre Rosette, Rachel, Régine ou Renée... Finalement elle choisit le prénom que je préférais dans ses choix, j'en fus donc très heureux ! Elle cria à tout le monde : « Ma fille s'appelle Renée! » ! Les personnes présentes applaudirent son choix et la soirée repartit dans les rires tandis qu'Huguette repartait se reposer dans sa chambre, son bébé collé à elle.

Je l'enviais, je voulais moi aussi prendre Renée dans mes bras. Puis je me tapai la tête, me traitant mentalement d'idiot. Comment pouvais-je m'attacher à un minuscule être qui de plus pourrait devenir un jour ma nourriture ! Et même si j'étais humain, il n'était pas dans ma nature de m'attacher à de petites choses comme Renée...

Pourtant j'avais une immense envie de protection envers ce petit être fragile... Je secouai de nouveau la tête avant de m'éloigner lentement de la petite maisonnée. Je marchai quelques minutes dans une rue, puis je rebroussai chemin et retournai sur le perron... Quel c** j'étais! Je ne parvenais pas à me tenir à distance de Renée! Quelque chose en elle me retenait. D'ailleurs, lorsque je m'étais éloigné, elle s'était éveillée et avait failli piquer une crise. Elle venait à l'instant de se rendormir... Faudrait-il que je reste longtemps auprès d'elle ? Ou bien même toute ma vie?

Je savais que s'il le fallait, je veillerai sur elle à jamais.

**Est-ce un bon début?**

**J'attends de vos reviews pour savoir.**

**Bisous!**

**Bellarde. (maintenant RioTousse ^^)**


	2. Une Nouvelle Vie

**Bonjour!**

**Alors je m'excuse, mes chapitres vont s'allonger avec le temps...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**_(8)_ _The Hamster Dance (8)_**

**C**hapitre 2 : Une Nouvelle Vie

Renée avait maintenant 2 ans. Et moi, anciennement vampire assoiffé de sang, devint vampire attaché à une petite fille. Petite fille dont j'étais fier. Elle avait appris à marcher à l'âge de 17 mois. Elle parlait depuis peu de temps.

Aujourd'hui elle faisait une petit fête avec ses amies, et sa mère avait préparé un gros gâteau (à l'odeur assez nauséabonde je dois dire...), et Renée avait sauté de joie en tapant des mains en le voyant. Cette petite me faisait rire, c'était une petite folle qui voulait tout faire en même temps, elle se faisait d'ailleurs souvent réprimandée...

Elle allait bientôt rentrer en toute petite section, et ça l'enchantait ! Je ne me reconnaissais plus, quant à moi.

Avant, je changeais de ville tous les jours, pour trouver un(e) suicidaire à boire, mais maintenant je ne buvais que les animaux égarés, et cela faisait 2 ans que je restais caché à espionner Renée. Je ne pouvais me montrer, car je pourrais ne plus me contrôler et tuer des humains. Autrefois ça ne m'aurait pas plus touché que ça. Aujourd'hui, je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que le bonheur de l'enfant. Enfant qui allait grandir, devenir une belle adolescente, une magnifique jeune fille, puis qui allait entrer dans le monde des adultes en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire...

Elle se trouverait également un beau mari qui pourrait certainement lui offrir plus que je ne le pourrai jamais. Ces pensées m'attristaient toujours, je m'efforçais donc de ne penser qu'au présent, où ma petite Renée se déguisait en sublime princesse.

Sa mère l'aidait à enfiler sans la craquer une petite robe rose, rigolant en la voyant se tromper et mettre ses bras dans le trou pour la tête.

J'aimais beaucoup Huguette car elle était enceinte de plusieurs mois mais s'occupait toujours autant, c'est à dire à plein temps, de Renée. Et je dois dire que ce n'est pas une tâche très facile avec une enfant qui court partout. Mais Huguette ne se relâchait jamais, et je ne voyais dans ses pensées qu'amour, amour et amour. C'était une femme forte, et son mari ne l'aimait que plus chaque jour. J'étais envieux de leur amour, mais très heureux de la famille qu'ils formaient. C'était un beau spectacle.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant les petits se regrouper autour du grand gâteau couvert de bougies que la mère avait préparé. Renée se prépara mentalement au vœu qu'elle allait faire. Je souris lorsque je sus ce qu'elle allait penser. Les enfants se turent et Renée souffla ses deux petites bougies en pensant très fort : « Je souhaite avoir une peluche nounours en cadeau tout à l'heure! ». Tout le monde l'applaudit et l'on passa aux cadeaux.

Il y en avait plein ! Des gros mais petits, des grands mais fins... Renée cria de joie quand elle vit le tas formé par les présents. Elle fonça dedans et déchira le premier cadeau. Comme tous les jeunes enfants, elle prit le plus gros.

Et là elle resta scotchée de stupeur. Moi aussi d'ailleurs... C'était le cadeau de sa mère. Un gigantesque nounours peluche... Elle sauta et cria de joie (elle ne s'arrêtait jamais), et courut dans les bras de sa mère qui sourit tendrement à sa fille. Renée posa délicatement la peluche sur la table et continua le déchirement des paquets. Elle eut des crayons de couleur, une petite dînette, une belle petite poupée, les habits allant avec, un petit aspirateur, un appareil photo où l'on voyait défiler des images de princesses, une mallette de docteur, de la pâte à modeler, de grosses perles en bois et de la peinture à l'eau! Elle fut donc très très gâtée ! Elle fit un bisou à chacune de ses amies et elles partirent jouer dans le jardin sur une petite balançoire accrochée à un gros arbre. Puis il fut temps pour ses copines de partir. Huguette remercia chaque maman, et quand tout le monde fut parti, elle demanda à Renée de l'aider à ranger ses nouveaux jouets. Renée se dépêcha de le faire, car elle voulait absolument essayer sa nouvelle dinette.

Elle fit asseoir sa mère, puis sortit deux petites tasses devant sa mère souriante. Elle alla remplir la petite carafe d'eau puis revint. Elle s'assit puis versa du 'thé' dans chaque petite tasse. Puis elle fit comme les adultes et prit sa tasse, seul son petit doigt restant en l'air. Elle tenait la petite assiette dans l'autre main. Elle vida sa tasse puis reposa le tout. Quand sa mère eut fini, elle lui demanda d'une voix d'adulte qui me fit rire si elle en voulait encore. Sa mère dit que oui elle en reprendrait bien, et je lus dans ses pensées que 'de l'eau ne pourrait faire que du bien à son bébé'.

Le soir, le père, Philippe, rentra de son travail, très fatigué. Renée lui fit une tasse d'eau, contente d'utiliser son cadeau. Puis quand il fut installé, sa tasse en main, elle lui montra tous les jouets qu'elle avait eu. Il sourit devant son enthousiasme, malgré qu'il soit épuisé.

Puis Huguette les appela pour manger, et Renée et son père, affamés, avalèrent leur assiette en un clin d'œil, la faisant éclater de rire. Il faut dire que dans leurs têtes ce n'était que : « Qu'est-ce que c'est délicieux! ». Après un bâillement de le part de Renée puis de Phil, Huguette envoya le petit monde au lit. Renée s'endormit vite, épuisée par la fête de l'après midi. Je souris en voyant ses traits se détendre, puis partit à la recherche d'un animal perdu.

**Voilà!**

**Court chapitre mais je vais essayer de les allonger!**

**Prochain chapitre: _Découvertes_**

**Ce sera toutes les étapes de la vie de Renée avant Charlie.**

**Bisous, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez,**

**Bellarde.**


	3. Découvertes

**Un chapitre pour passer de sa jeunesse à sa rencontre avec Charlie...**

**Je suis désolée de ce retard, mais je me disais que ma fic n'était pas assez bien imaginée, que cela ne servait à rien de la continuer... Enfin, voilà la suite, j'espère que vous ne l'aurez pas oubliée...**

**Un grand merci à yuki pour sa review qui m'a poussée à continuer cette fic! Pour te répondre, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bien un Edward/_Bella_ ;)**

**mava: Oui Renée est, dans les livres, la mère de Bella!**

**Ce chapitre va être spécial, il sera présenté comme un journal intime, car je ne mets que les étapes 'importantes' dans l'adolescence!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**C**hapitre 3 : Découvertes

12 ans et 8 mois

Renée se leva, comme à son habitude puis courut prendre son petit déjeuner. Je m'amusais chaque jour de son extravagance, même si certains jours elle énervait ses amies. Elle était comme branchée sur une pile, et je devais avouer que cela me laissait parfois perplexe. Elle était également très forte quand il s'agissait de réconforter quelque problème chez ses amies: elle avait une sorte de don qui était de pouvoir cerner ce qui n'allait pas chez quelqu'un, et elle savait chaque fois s'y prendre pour que cette personne ne se referme pas sur elle-même.

Elle partit se laver, je commençais donc à m'en aller pour lui laisser de l'intimité lorsqu'elle cria. Je me dépêchai de regarder ce qui l'avait à ce point choquée. J'éclatai de rire sans pouvoir m'en empêche en voyant sa _terreur_. Renée avait juste attrapé son premier bouton d'acné! Il était tout petit, rouge et en haut de son front, caché par une petite mèche mais dans ses pensées, c'était un énorme point noir en plein milieu de sa figure! Sa mère arriva en accourant, et rit également en voyant sa fille s'affolant à la vue d'un bouton! Renée lui tira la langue puis étala plein de crème sur le petit bouton.

Dans le courant de la matinée, au collège, elle montra cet intrus à ses amies, qui l'applaudirent en rigolant.

12 ans et 11 mois

Ce jour-là fut un des pires jours de ma vie. Je fulminai.

Renée était dans la chambre d'un garçon nommé Jules, ayant 14 ans. C'était un de ses amis de classe supérieure. Ils jouaient au Monopoly, mais je remarquai la tension des deux. Puis je vis le garçon poussé par un pulsion. Il s'approcha de Renée et l'embrassa timidement. Renée faisait ça pour la première fois de sa vie (et hélas pas la dernière) et elle en était fière. Ce fut un petit baiser, mais soudain, voyant que sa compagne réagissait, ce Jules se fit plus entreprenant et je dus partir en courant pour chasser et me défouler, énervé par ce type qui volait le premier baiser de Renée.

Le soir, je revins, c'était une obligation, je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle. Mais j'en bavai toute la nuit: Renée se repassait en boucle ce baiser (qui heureusement n'était pas allé plus loin) et ses rêves étaient peuplés de ce prénom: Jules...

13 ans et 2 mois

Une nouvelle journée ensoleillée. C'était les vacances. Renée dormait encore. Bizarrement, son odeur m'attirait plus que d'habitude. Comme si elle saignait... Je m'en inquiétai, mais préférai attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Comme toujours, elle se leva en coup de vent puis alla aux toilettes. Mais là, elle hurla. Je pris peur mais me rendis compte qu'il y avait une pointe de fierté dans sa voix. Ses pensées étaient tellement emmêlées que je ne savais pas ce qui lui arrivait. Plusieurs scénarios se firent dans ma tête avant que sa mère n'apparaisse et ne demande la raison de cet affolement.

Renée sortit et courut vers sa mère en hurlant : « J'ai mes rèèèèèègleuh, j'ai mes rèèèègles !!!! » Je souris car, dans ses pensées, Renée se demandait si elle était en avance sur ses copines... Moi je savais que oui pour la plupart. Mais elles n'osaient pas en parler, et ça me faisait sourire lorsqu'elles débattaient dans leur tête à propos de sujets tabous. Les jeunes filles qui les avaient eues tôt avaient un peu honte, celles qui ne les avaient pas encore s'inquiétaient... Je ne comprenais rien à tout ça, et heureusement que cela n'arrivait qu'aux filles!

15 ans et 5 mois

Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour. Renée sortait avec un garçon nommé Jean depuis maintenant 1 an. Bon, je dois admettre, plutôt beau gosse. Et je crois qu'il était conscient de sa beauté car il en avait profité avant Renée.

Celle-ci s'était mise dans la tête que c'était une relation très sérieuse. Bon, je l'espérai moi aussi avec elle, car je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir. Seulement, un b_eau_ jour, Jean annonça simplement à Renée que c'était 'fini entre eux'. Je restais choqué. Dans ses pensées, pas une once de remords. Quel type ignoble! Renée, encore plus sous le choc que moi, resta plantée dans la rue pendant quelques secondes avant de faire demi-tour et rentrer chez elle en pleurant.

Et commença une déprime énorme. Elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ses pensées, je ne pouvais plus rentrer dedans tant c'était désespoir et haine. Je voulais la réconforter, mais cela m'était impossible. Je veillais donc à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. Sa dépression finirait bien un jour ou l'autre...

Enfin, elle retourna en cours 2 mois après... et elle déprimait encore !

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais être là 24 heures/24, et je m'aperçus bien vite que Renée, sous le coup de la tristesse, écoutait ses amies lui conseiller des 'solutions' pour mettre fin à cette tristesse. Une des filles, Maria, lui dit d'essayer l'alcool. Là, Renée se mit à écouter un peu plus son amie. Celle-ci lui passa d'ailleurs l'adresse d'un endroit sûr où l'on vendait illégalement de l'alcool, de la drogue et du tabac. Je fus effondré.

Le soir même, Renée s'y rendait. Et elle ne prit pas que de l'alcool, elle prit tout ce qu'on lui proposait. Horrifié comme jamais je ne l'avais été, je la vis prendre en souriant un sachet blanc des mains d'un gars qui devait sûrement en abuser depuis longtemps, vu son état.

Le soir, seule dans sa chambre, Renée prit une bouteille, l'avala d'un coup. Puis chancela et tomba sur son lit. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle prit toutes sortes de drogues qu'elle ingurgita une par une. Elle flottait, elle était bien. Mais moi je ne supportais pas d'entrer dans son esprit, tout était confus, c'était enveloppant et ça me... faisait _peur._

Puis elle sortit une clope et la fuma à la fenêtre en s'appuyant au rebord. J'avais tort de penser pouvoir la protéger. Je ne pouvais rien pour elle en ce moment-même... J'étais comme prisonnier de mon arbre, à regarder ma protégée se détruire.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne resta plus grand'chose. Renée tomba comme une masse sur son lit.

Le lendemain, elle dormait profondément. Elle se réveilla le soir avec un mal de crâne horrible et pensa: « Gueule de bois ».

Elle cacha les deux bouteilles qui lui restaient, mit les clopes dans son sac et la drogue dans son linge. Je voyais dans sa tête qu'elle voulait se dépêcher avant que sa mère ne rentre de son déplacement de 3 jours. Mais je vis clairement également dans son esprit que plus jamais elle ne toucherait à de la drogue et qu'elle ne boirait de l'alcool qu'en cas de grandes occasions. Pour le tabac elle ne savait pas encore.

En arrivant au lycée, Renée partit voir Maria. Elle l'embrassa et lui dit qu'elle n'était plus triste, qu'elle avait tout oublié, et que sa méthode était magnifiquement efficace.

Seulement, quand sa mère revint, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle vit la tête dans les vapes de sa fille habituellement toute sautillante et sentis l'odeur de tabac sur ses habits. Renée baissa la tête et dit que c'était ses amies. Sa mère ne la crut pas et la punit de sortie pour un temps indéfini. Je compris dans ses pensées qu'elle voulait protéger sa fille de tous ces dangers, et elle était triste de ne pas avoir pu le faire durant cette dernière semaine.

Moi, je souriais car visiblement, Renée avait compris et elle ne recommencerait plus à fumer, se droguer ou boire.

Jour de ses 16 ans

Renée fêtait ce jour-là ses 16 ans. Elle faisait une grande fête, et avait invité énormément de monde à sa boum. Des gens qu'elle adorait, d'autres moins, d'autres encore qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue... Sa mère avait accepté à contre cœur, ne voulant pas blesser sa fille adorée.

Ce soir-là, elle fit aussi la connaissance de gens qui lui étaient jusqu'à présent inconnus. C'est là qu'elle le rencontra...

Elle était dans son jardin, prenant l'air, lorsqu'il vint lui parler. Charlie Swan. 18 ans. Pas mal, je devais l'avouer. Il lui parla et ils firent peu à peu connaissance.

Je faisais confiance à cet homme, il était simple, et ses pensées n'inspiraient qu'émerveillement face à cette jeune fille qu'il n'avait avant que vue de loin. Aucune trace de violence dans son esprit. J'appris qu'il voulait devenir policier, et si possible shérif, car il rêvait de pouvoir protéger ne serait-ce qu'une petite bourgade. Renée lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'idée fixe, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette remarque, car je savais qu'elle changeait de métier préféré chaque jour.

A la fin de la fête, je vis Renée souffler à Charlie qu'elle le rejoignait le lendemain au lycée. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il avait de mauvaises arrières pensées, cela aurait été faux. Il me donnait une bonne impression de confiance, mais je n'allais tout de même pas relâcher ma surveillance.

Le lendemain, après ses cours, je vis Renée courir se jeter dans les bras de Charlie. La jalousie m'emporta, et je serrai les poings tentant de me calmer. Puis je vis Charlie poser un doux baiser sur le petit nez de Renée! Je partis alors chasser, laissant ma rage prendre le dessus.

Ce jeune homme avait l'air très gentil, Renée n'aurait pu trouver mieux, mais je savais que je vivrais mal le fait qu'elle vive avec un autre.

Le lendemain, j'appris que Renée était amoureuse de Charlie, et réciproquement. J'étais heureux et triste en même temps, même si je l'avais déviné.

Jour de ses 18 ans

Renée se mariait à Charlie. C'était la chose que j'avais le moins souhaité au monde. Et cela arrivait aujourd'hui. Je partis, courus dans un désert, sans but précis. Je reviendrai sans aucun doute, je le savais, je ne pouvais pas tenir bien longtemps loin de ma protégée, c'était impossible à envisager.

Quand je revins, une semaine plus tard, Charlie et Renée avaient fait un acte qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps. Ils avaient fait l'amour la nuit de leurs noces, dans un hôtel que Charlie avait fait décoré exprès pour sa dulcinée. Il était très romantique et je fus heureux pour eux.

Le lendemain, j'appris quelque chose qui me laissa bouche bée.

**Oui alors, je suis sadique, je m'arrête là!**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je mettrai la suite aussi vite que je pourrai!**

**Bisous, et merci encore aux reviews qui m'ont encouragées à continuer! (Galswinthe, yuki, belladu57, mava, melacullen et Hannibal Lectrice****)**

**Bellarde**


	4. Journée Renversante

**Et voilà le quatrième chapitre que j'ai essayé de rallonger par rapport aux autres. **

**Merci à toutes vos reviews super encourageantes!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Bellarde.**

**C**hapitre 4: Après la pluie, le beau temps?

Cette annonce fut un choc immense pour moi. Je n'y étais pas préparé, pas encore. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible.

_Et pourtant, ainsi va la vie, non? _Pensa une petite voix en moi. Et c'était vrai. L'être humain était sensé naître, grandir, se trouver une âme sœur, puis s'aimer et faire des enfants qui à leur tour assureront la descendance de l'humanité. C'était le long cours de la vie. C'était ce qui devait se passer. Et la règle ne pouvait pas passer sur Renée.

A mon retour, j'avais lu dans les pensées de Renée un immense bonheur. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de sa lune de miel encore récente. Mais Charlie était à deux doigts de l'euphorie et cela m'étonnait qu'une semaine après ils en soient encore à ce sentiment. Alors j'avais scanné avec plus de précisions leur esprit. Et la vérité m'avait frappé.

Renée était _enceinte_. Je sus que d'après le docteur, cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines. Et je n'avais rien vu.

Je n'avais pas su relier tous les indices: nausées, vomissements, irritations... Tout cela m'avait inquiété, et même plus que d'ordinaire, certes. Mais j'avais mis tout ça sur le compte d'un sévère microbe.

Mais ces moments où Renée était au plus mal, je n'avais été que plus attiré. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange: c'était comme le soir où ma protégée était née. Je ressentais cet immense besoin de rester pour veiller sur le nouveau-né. Bien qu'à cet instant-là, je pensais qu'elle était juste malade. Seulement, le petit être qui sommeillait en elle m'attirait tout autant – si ce n'est plus – que sa mère.

Et cela ne me plaisait pas. Je ne voulais pas aimer une autre que Renée. J'étais persuadé que c'était l'amour de ma vie qui m'avait échappé à cause de mon statut de vampire. J'étais certain que je ne pourrais jamais éprouver un sentiment semblable, ou plus fort encore, envers une autre personne.

Je me mis donc à penser que son bébé m'attirait, un peu, mais que c'était juste parce qu'il dormait dans le ventre de Renée, et que par conséquent, l'attirance de Renée plus celle de son enfant me rendait beaucoup plus dépendant de ma protégée.

Charlie décida d'offrir son cadeau à sa bien-aimée plus tôt que prévu vu les conséquences. Il expliqua à Renée d'une voix mal assurée:

« Ma chérie, bégayait-il, j'aimerais te faire partager une surprise que je gardais pour dans 2 mois, mais vu que tu es tombée enceinte, enfin, je voudrais que tu sois au courant plus tôt...

- De quoi s'agit-il, mon doudou? L'encouragea-t-elle.

- Voilà, pour tes 19 ans, se reprit-il, je voulais que tu gardes en mémoire tout l'amour que je te porte et j'ai donc décidé de me surpasser pour te donner quelque chose qui j'espère te plaira. »

Je fulminais d'entendre Charlie exprimer son amour pour Renée, une chose que je ne pouvais pas faire. Mais je ne voulais que le bien de celle-ci et Charlie était assez haut dans mon estime en ce qui concernait sa sécurité.

Je suivis le jeune couple en courant à travers le bois qui longeait la route qu'ils parcouraient en voiture. Après une dizaine de minutes qui parut être des heures aux deux amoureux, Charlie arrêta enfin sa mini Cooper dans un charmant petit quartier. Renée se posait énormément de questions, mais je la savais loin de ce qui l'attendait.

En lui tenant la main, Charlie l'amena près d'une jolie petite maison, et à ce moment-là Renée ne savait quoi faire.

_Euh... Mais que veut-il qu'on fasse là? Je n'y comprends absolument rien..._

Je souris malgré moi en voyant Charlie hésiter, puis se lancer.

« Ma douce et belle Renée, voilà: pour te prouver que je t'aime bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, j'ai décidé de t'offrir quelque chose qui j'espère sera inoubliable pour toi. Ton cadeau se trouve devant nous, et j'espère ne pas m'être trompé - »

Il venait d'être interrompu par sa femme qui l'embrassait à en perdre haleine devant l'immensité de ce que signifiait tout ça: Charlie lui avait acheté une maison qu'elle trouvais parfaite, pour ses 19 ans – bien que finalement ce soit pour son enfant.

Je m'en allais, les laissant à leur bonheur pur de cet instant.

Le lendemain, ils s'installèrent. Chaque soir, ils s'adonnaient à un exercice que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir. Je décidai donc de ne plus venir que dans l'après-midi.

Je me mis à vagabonder, et j'eus un loisir que je n'avais pas eu depuis bien longtemps – 18 ans et 5 mois, pour être exact –, le loisir de pouvoir réfléchir à moi-même.

Car depuis une vingtaine d'années, tout ce à quoi je pensais, ou plutôt celle à qui je pensais, était Renée. Je voulais sa sécurité, son bonheur, à elle. Jamais à moi. Et je me rendis compte de ce qu'était devenu ma vie.

Je n'étais en vérité qu'un voyeur. Si on venait me voir et qu'on me demandait ce que je faisais de mon temps libre, je répondrais: 'J'espionne en cachette depuis 18 ans une jeune fille qui m'attire inexplicablement. Ma vie ne tient qu'à ce fil, ou plutôt devrais-je dire qu'à cette fille. Je mange pour continuer de la voir, je vis pour continuer de la voir. Si elle venait à disparaître, je disparaîtrais.'

Et cette affirmation, je sus plus tard que j'avais eu tort en la prononçant.

Après avoir bien pensé à ma situation, je me retirai dans les montagnes, pour ne revenir qu'à l'accouchement.

.

.

Ce jour-là, je ne l'avais pas attendu, bien au contraire. Pour moi, ce serait le pire jour de ma vie. Enfin, je le pensais.

Quand j'arrivai la maternité, je choisis un arbre bien placé en face de la fenêtre de la chambre d'accouchement de Renée.

Je vis que tout le monde s'activait, sortait de la pièce, revenait deux secondes après... Et surtout, je voyais que ma protégée n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Je scannai les pensées des gens alentour et vis que le bébé n'était pas dans la bonne position mais qu'il voulait sortir. Un des médecins présents avait peur qu'elle perde son bébé.

Tout cela était trop pour moi. Je partis, trop inquiet pour rester la voir souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire.

Mais je n'aurais pas dû m'en aller. C'était une grave erreur.

Quand je revins quelques heures plus tard, je m'effondrai.

Charlie était en pleurs, étalé sur un lit. Ses pensées n'étaient occupées que par une seule image: Renée morte.

N'y croyant pas, je rentrai dans la tête d'une infirmière. Elle m'apprit que le bébé avait survécu, contrairement à la mère.

Pris d'une rage incontrôlable, j'eus une envie soudaine de tuer ce petit être qui avait détruit ma raison de vivre.

J'attendis que la nuit tombe. Charlie, lui, trop triste, avaient des envies suicidaires. Son esprit répétait sans cesse: _Au diable le bébé, Renée... Je m'en fous du bébé. Pourquoi Renée? Tuez-moi... Adieu espèce de _monstre _sorti de ma chérie. Si je le pouvais, je t'enlèverai la vie et la rendrai à Renée._

Déjà très déprimé, je sortis de la tête de Charlie. Si j'avais bien compris, il voulait échanger les vies du bébé et celle de Renée. Mais c'était impossible. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas ce qu'il fit. Je ne pus pas l'arrêter.

Il avait pris un scalpel et s'était suicidé, tout simplement, sur le cadavre de Renée. L'odeur de sang emplit mes narines et je me dirigeai vers la couveuse. On avait mis là le bébé qui avait un petit problème de respiration peu important.

Dans ma tête c'était le meurtre qui s'imposait. Je voulais détruire ce bébé qui, à lui tout seul, avait tué une famille. _Sa_ famille.

Soudain, des cris retentirent. On avait découvert les deux amoureux morts sur un lit. Tout le monde se précipita dans leur chambre et j'en profitai pour rentrer dans la pièce discrètement pour mettre fin aux jours – ou plutôt au jour seul – de ce phénomène.

Mais en le, ou plutôt la, voyant, je ne pus rien faire. Je ne bougeai plus. Elle sentait très bon, oui, mais elle était surtout... je ne trouvais pas de mot. C'était pire – ou mieux – que lors de la naissance de Renée.

Avec Renée, je pouvais partir quelques heures sans ressentir un besoin pressant d'être à ses côtés. Pendant sa grossesse, l'attirance s'était intensifiée. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi. C'était ce petit être qui m'avait englobé depuis le début. Je ne pensais déjà presque plus à Renée. C'était cette petite fille qui occupait mon esprit.

Petite fille... Je ne pourrais pas éternellement l'appeler ainsi.

Je cherchai le nom auquel Renée avait pensé le plus souvent.

Et je trouvai.

Isabella. Isabella Swan. Renée se l'était souvent répété. Alors je décidai de nommer cette petite chose Isabella. Trouvant ce nom trop long à apprendre plus tard pour l'enfant, je le raccourcis à Bella.

Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'étais fourré. Comment ferai-je pour la nourrir? Les nouveaux-nés n'avaient-ils pas besoin du sein de leur mère? Puis je me dis que parfois, des mères mourraient en accouchant, comme ç'avait été le cas avec Renée. Alors le père donnait le biberon au nourrisson. Devrais-je prendre la place de Charlie, qui avait maintenant rejoint les cieux?

Je me dirigeai donc vers une armoire, et l'ouvris. Dedans se trouvait du lait maternel, des biberons stériles, et autres choses nécessaires, comme des couches ou de la crème.

Je prenais plusieurs boîtes de lait maternel, sachant qu'il y en avait dans les supermarchés, aussi bien que des couches. Je mis le tout dans un sac, puis pris un biberon, et un deuxième, sachant qu'une mauvaise manœuvre de ma part – et j'espérai que cela n'arriverait pas – pourrait détruire le plastique. Puis je pris plusieurs tubes de crème, voyant que cela serait nécessaire pour éviter l'irritation des fesses.

Alors je pris conscience de ce que je devrais faire. Je devrais m'occuper du bébé 24h/24, lui donner le biberon, l'endormir – en lui chantant des berceuses, lui... changer ses couches. Cela serait la tâche la plus difficile à mon avis, moi ne sachant même pas mettre une couche à un bébé. Mais j'avais tant de fois regarder la mère de Renée le faire, cela viendrait tout seul. Non?

Le bébé gigota. Je m'affolai. Si elle se réveillait et que toutes les sages-femme débarquaient, que ferais-je?

Bella – j'avais encore du mal à l'appeler ainsi – ouvrit alors de petits yeux bleu foncé. Et ouvrit la bouche en un petit bâillement absolument adorable. Mais je savais ce qui allait suivre. Je pris donc la décision de m'enfuir à vitesse vampirique.

Deux secondes après, j'étais dans la forêt, et le nourrisson se mit à brailler comme une folle. Je la déposai délicatement dans l'herbe, emmitouflée dans ses langes. Je déballai une des bouteilles de lait, en versai dans le biberon, puis fut pris au dépourvu. Comment le chauffer? Comme nous étions cachés dans les hautes herbes, je courus aussi vite que possible dans une maison vide, et utilisai le micro-ondes. Le biberon chauffé à la bonne température, je retournai à une vitesse hallucinante vers mon bébé.

_Attends, là... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? _Mon _bébé? Alors là, ça va pas du tout mon vieux... Je sais bien que t'es le seul sur qui elle peut compter, mais c'est une inconnue pour toi... Enfin, si tu te sens capable de te nommer _Papa_ pour elle, je t'en prie!_

Je stoppai mes arrières-pensées complètement dingues, et me concentrai sur le petit être qui gigotait et pleurait devant moi. Je lui mis délicatement le biberon chaud dans sa petit bouche, et la prit dans mes bras. Je ne sentais pas même le poids d'une plume. Elle se mit à téter avidement. En quelques minutes, elle eut fini. Alors je me souvins qu'un bébé devait toujours faire son rot après avoir bu. Et celui-ci vint. Je fus soulagé : pour le moment, je m'en sortais pas mal.

Puis je sentis l'odeur nauséabonde que j'identifiai comme des déjections. Et là, la panique me submergea. Je ne savais absolument pas comment m'y prendre.

_Ah ben là c'est clair que t'es bien dans le caca – c'est le cas de le dire; t'as jamais eu de bébé, de famille tout court, depuis 20 ans t'espionnes une pauvre fille qui vient de mourir et t'espères pouvoir t'en sortir avec son bébé? Ben bonne chance... Enfin quoi, ça doit pas être le bout du monde : on enlève l'ancienne couche, puis on enfile la couche propre. Il suffit de mettre ses jambes dans les deux trous qui sont fait exprès pour -_

Je secouai la tête. Bien entendu, une couche était sensée être pratique. J'en sortis une, et vis une sorte de petit scotch à l'arrière. Et là, je devais faire quoi avec ça? Et pourquoi ils ne mettaient pas de notice pour que l'on sache comment mettre une couche?

J'étais perdu. Bella se tortillait entre mes bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes, et secouée par quelques petits sanglots.

_Je la comprends : être enfermé dans un truc tout mouillé et plein d'excréments, ça doit pas être très confortable..._

Je la serrai dans mes bras et retournai dans la maison vide de tout à l'heure. J'avais vu qu'ils avaient probablement un bébé, car il y avait du lait, un petit pot, et d'autres jouets.

Je montai à la salle de bains et vis une baignoire pour bébé. Je fis vite couler de l'eau tiède et déshabillai rapidement Bella. Celle-ci avait arrêté de pleurer quand nous étions rentrés dans la maison. Elle avait été surprise par la soudaine chaleur. Je la posai délicatement dans la petite baignoire et la nettoyai. Puis j'entendis du bruit dans l'entrée. Je paniquai.

_Tiens, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose, _pensait une femme.

Je remis en vitesse des habits à Bella, après lui avoir enfilé une couche – à l'envers, je le craignais. Tant pis pour la crème. Je me précipitai dans une des chambres, prit une couverture, et partis par une des fenêtres.

Je revins à mon sac que j'avais délaissé dans le bois. Je le mis sur mon épaule, Bella s'étant rendormie dans mes bras, je la ré-enroulai dans ses langes propres. Je mis la couette autour de mon cou et partis au fin fond de la forêt, dans ma petite grotte que j'avais aménagée ces derniers temps.

**Voilà, ce chapitre était plus long que les autres, mais pas encore assez... Je rallongerai au fur et à mesure !!**

**Bonne Année un peu en retard, que du bonheur pour 2010 !!**

**A bientôt, **

**Manue.**


	5. Les Mois Passent

**Bonjour à tous. Je ne puis que m'excuser de ce retard, oui je sais, et ça continuera ainsi. J'écris de mon temps libre, donc très peu souvent. Et il faut encore que j'y pense, que je sois motivée ou inventive à ce moment-là.  
Ce chapitre a été écrit en 2 heures consécutives, soit dans un moment d'inspiration soudaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**RioTousse.**

.

.

Bella avait un mois. Et depuis un mois, les nuits étaient un enfer. Heureusement, je n'avais pas besoin de dormir. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'habituer à ses cris perçants, qui transperçaient ma chair pour atteindre mon cœur, qui se réveillait au son de sa voix douloureuse. En fait, mon bébé ne se réveillait que pour mieux se rendormir…

Mais ses nuits commençaient à se régulariser, et Bella avait de moins en moins de mal à tenir plusieurs heures sans se réveiller, ce dont je ne pouvais que la remercier, évidemment.

Une chose qui avait commencé à me marquer quelques jours auparavant : le sourire de mon bébé. Une chose toute nouvelle, ça. Oui, ma petite Bella me faisait de jolis sourires angéliques et ce, dès que je la regardais et lui parlais.

Car je lui parlais souvent, pour combler le manque de compagnie : vivre seule et être élevée par un simple vampire n'allait pas être tâche facile pour ce petit nouveau-né perdu.

Mon bébé aimait le contact. Chaque fois que je la prenais dans mes bras, non pas pour lui tenir chaud car ce serait peine perdue, mais plutôt pour la tenir juste contre mon cœur mort, Bella battait l'air de ses mains, jusqu'à ce que je lui donne mes doigts, qu'elle enroulait de ses mains. Et lorsque j'approchais mon visage, elle le touchait et me souriait. Lorsque le soleil pointait son nez, mon bébé me regardait en se trémoussant et en souriant, mes scintillements l'amusant.

J'étais heureux. Heureux car je me sentais plein. Je n'avais jamais reçu autant d'amour de la part de quelqu'un, humain ou vampire. Et cette nouveauté que m'offrait ici Bella ne me déplaisait pas du tout. J'en étais totalement dépendant.

Un mois passa.

Je l'aimais, de plus en plus. Ce bébé n'était désormais définitivement plus un inconnu pour moi, c'était une part de moi, ma fille, mon bébé, celle qui m'aimait, celle que j'aimais, celle qui m'avait rendu un goût de la vie, celle qui me souriait pour ce que j'étais.

Un jour, Bella apprit à rire. Ce son était magnifique, un petit éclat de voix suivi d'un petit gémissement amusé, alors que je lui caressais doucement le ventre, ce ventre si doux.

Je n'avais plus de mal à lui trouver de quoi vivre. J'avais pris mes habitudes, et j'allais au supermarché du coin acheter du lait, des habits sur lesquels j'avais un coup de cœur, ou bien des couvertures chaudes, un berceau, une poussette, des jouets… J'étais avide de ces rayons enfants, dorénavant.

Je découvris une manie de mon bébé. Celle de me fixer lorsqu'elle avait envie que je la prenne dans mes bras. Elle avait cette ride froncée au dessus du nez, ce regard empli d'envie, ces mains ouvertes et ses bras tendus vers moi. Je ne pouvais résister.

Mon bébé me dirigeait. C'était le centre de mon monde et elle en profitait totalement. Mal installée ? Un petit couinement et j'arrangeais vite cela. Envie d'un câlin ? Un regard suppliant et j'étais à elle. Une petite faim spéciale compote ? Elle me recrachait le lait en plein figure en rigolant. Car oui, madame avait décidé que le lait était définitivement moins bon que ses petites compotes que j'avais achetées normalement pour dans quelques semaines. Mais mademoiselle se voulait précoce. Les Petits Suisses subissaient ses dévorements… Je ne pouvais que soupirer en souriant lorsqu'elle me faisait ses coups.

Comme elle était précoce, et qu'elle voulait tout faire tout de suite, lorsqu'elle m'entendait parler, elle ouvrait la bouche pour tenter de répéter. Pour l'instant, seuls des petits bruits sortaient de sa gorge pour me faire sourire (mais j'évitais de rire, ça la rendait grognon). Toutefois, au bout de quelque temps, je lui appris mon nom. « Ed-ou-ard ». Trois syllabes non équivalentes, difficile en comparaison à « Papa ». Mais je ne voulais pas être son papa. Elle commença à dire « Ed » puis « Dard » mais l'un ou l'autre, pas mon prénom en entier. J'étais tout de même totalement fier d'elle. Dans des moments comme ça, je la prenais dans mes bras, et jouais avec elle, sans inquiétude quant à mes réflexes surdéveloppés.

Maintenant qu'elle savait m'appeler, elle était de plus en plus quémandeuse. « Dard ! » et elle tendait ses bras. Elle adorait nos câlins. Moi aussi…

Sa touffe brune avait poussé : maintenant, ses cheveux d'un beau brun lisse couvraient finement ses oreilles. Ses yeux fonçaient de plus en plus, ressemblant maintenant à un ciel sombre. Elle était de plus en plus belle, perdant ses bajoues, ses sourcils apparaissant de plus en plus et marquant son regard, accentué par ses beaux petits cils courbés.

Lorsque je la lavais dans des maisons vides, et que je la séchais, ses cheveux brillaient, ses cils mouillaient accentuaient son regard, et son petit corps, ressemblant il y a quelques semaines à de petits boudins reliés, s'affinait un peu. Mis à part son bedon, qui restait tout rond et doux. Je ne l'aimais que plus.

Précocité oblige, mon bébé n'avait qu'une hâte : celle de pouvoir marcher. Quand elle me sentait courir à travers bois, elle dans mes bras, elle criait de bonheur, des larmes se formant aux coins de ses beaux yeux. Elle me souriait et je lui souriais en retour. Mais à peine nous arrêtions-nous qu'elle remuait les lèvres et le menton, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Alors je repartais. Elle adorait cette vitesse enivrante et je dois avouer que moi aussi. J'aimais ce qu'elle aimait.

Elle marchait déjà un peu à quatre pattes, mais retombait souvent épuisée. Enfin, je la rattrapais avant.

De plus en plus active, mon bébé commençait à gazouiller adorablement, accompagnant ainsi ses petits éclats de rire tellement mignons. Bella bavait quelque peu ces temps-ci, et je sentais le supplice des dents arriver. Oui, j'avais lu un livre sur les pas chaque mois d'un bébé, et nous approchions de cette phase assez horrible à supporter autant pour le bébé que pour le parent.

Depuis que j'étais avec Bella, je n'étais plus nomade. J'avais fini par installer convenablement la grotte, et j'avais même commandé un piano droit (moins encombrant qu'un piano à queue), pour combler les journées de mon bébé.

Si au début elle ne réagissait pas au son du piano, il en était tout autre à ce moment-là. Lorsque je jouais des berceuses le soir, elle se détendait, gazouillait en bavant, et s'endormait. Je ne pouvais alors m'arrêter de la regarder. J'étais totalement fascinée par ce bout de chair et d'os qui ne me laisserait pas au bout de mes surprises, je le savais.

M'assurant chaque fois qu'elle dormait avant de partir chasser, je vérifiai de nouveau ce soir-là puis partis au fond de la forêt pour me dénicher un animal.

Le lendemain, je sentis Bella gigoter dans mes bras. Une fois de plus, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la sortir de son lit pour l'installer contre moi. Elle ne se réveillait jamais, je ne la remuais pas. Mais cette fois-ci elle se réveilla tôt. En criant de douleur. Je soupirai en embrassant le bout de son nez, et lui donnait un petit médicament avec son biberon, pour calmer sa douleur grandissante. Puis je lui chantais une berceuse, et elle se détendit instantanément. Je lui soufflai un petit « Je t'aime, Bella » et elle me répondit d'un adorable « Dard » accompagné d'un sourire. Et elle se serra contre moi en serrant les mâchoires. Quelle fillette courageuse ! Quel bébé parfait ! Elle était sensationnelle !

Et un mois passa de nouveau. De jolies petites quenottes avaient pointé leur bout et maintenant, les sourires de mon bébé n'étaient que plus émouvants. Je l'aimais tellement ! Bella se tenait maintenant parfaitement assise, et rampait parfois dans la grotte. Les jouets accumulés au fil des mois allaient enfin pouvoir lui être accessibles, et j'en étais heureux ! Mon bébé trouva une peluche qui traînait, la prit et me la tendit en disant « Dard ! ». Alors je pris la peluche, et Bella, dans mes bras, frottai mon nez contre le sien et lui répondis « Je t'aime petit bébé » !

.

.

**Voilà, c'est pour le moment ce que j'ai pu faire. J'espère vous avoir plu, à bientôt ! **

**RioTousse**

**PS : Chapitre court mais je ne savais pas où l'arrêter. Désolée.**


	6. Les Mois Passent 2

**Bonjour à toutes, je vous poste un chapitre en peu de temps, pas vrai ? Je suis assez fière, pas du chapitre, mais du non-retard. En fait, ça me fait du bien d'écrire en ce moment. Appréciez, je vous prie !**

**Merci à benassya, hp-drago, amimi31, PrincetonGirl818, tacha vaillant, aelita48, helimoen, Galswinthe, bichou85 et mathildecullen19 pour vos superbes reviews encourageantes !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**RioTousse.**

.

.

« _Mon bébé trouva une peluche qui traînait, la prit et me la tendit en disant « Dard ! ». Alors je pris la peluche, et Bella, dans mes bras, frottai mon nez contre le sien et lui répondis « Je t'aime petit bébé » !_ »

Les relations que mon bébé et moi entretenions avançaient chaque jour un peu plus depuis qu'elle se rendait compte du monde qui l'entourait. Elle savait maintenant que quand je m'éclipsai quelques minutes, je ne disparaissais pas, je n'étais juste plus dans son champ de vision. Extrêmement compliqué à ingurgiter en tant que bébé, je pense…

J'avais aménagé la grotte. Je détestais l'idée de devoir m'inclure dans cette société de merde, alors je me résignais à vivre avec mon bébé dans cette grotte, qui je dois dire, équivalait à une maison écologique, ce dont j'étais fier. Un lac était à quelques pas d'ici, et j'emmenais souvent mon bébé faire quelques mouvements dans l'eau. L'intérieur de la grotte était chaud : la journée il captait la chaleur pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper la nuit. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme un chauffage électrique de 22°C ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais la grotte était maintenue à un agréable 15°C que mon bébé semblait apprécier, sous ses couvertures et habits.

Je faisais attention à tout maintenant qu'elle rampait partout. Bella s'était découvert une nouvelle passion, la musique. Dès qu'elle m'entendait jouer, elle se trémoussait en gazouillant. Je connaissais mes classiques ! Aussi, mon bébé tapait fort dans ses mains lorsqu'elle m'entendait jouer activement la marche turque de Mozart. Et elle souriait faiblement dans ses langes lorsque je l'endormais de la rêverie de Debussy. Certains jours, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jouer le mélancolique clair de lune de Beethoven. Dans ces moments-là, Bella restait silencieuse, et je pouvais jurer qu'elle comprenait le sens de la musique. Elle était faite pour ça.

La grotte avait également été aménagée dans le sens où tout n'était plus éparpillé n'importe où : mon bébé disposait d'un coin jouets, il y avait son coin chambre, un petit coin cuisine, et j'avais appris que l'on pouvait bien se débrouiller sans courant : j'avais déniché sur un marché un système de panneaux solaires pour alimenter le frigo. Ainsi, je pouvais garder des réserves pour Bella, car je détestais devoir aller plusieurs fois par semaine dans ces rues nauséabondes, remplies de gens tous plus suffisants que les autres. J'étais très solitaire, oui, et je savais qu'à un certain moment, Bella aurait besoin de compagnie de son âge. Mais penser à tout cela me rendit triste, aussi je pris mon bébé dans les bras et sortis.

Aujourd'hui était un beau jour ensoleillé. Je ne savais pas dans quelle forêt nous étions, mais en ce moment le soleil était souvent au rendez-vous !

Je nous emmenai en courant au fin fond de la forêt. Soudain, j'entendis une activité étrange près de nous. J'avançai un peu vers ce petit bruissement pour nous retrouver devant une immense clairière parsemée de fleurs de toutes les couleurs possibles, des nuages de papillons multicolores allant de fleurs en fleurs et créant ce bruissement qui avait capté mon attention. Une petite cascade ajoutait sa touche à la splendide beauté de cet endroit. Je n'étais jamais allé aussi loin, mais aujourd'hui j'avais eu besoin de me dégourdir un peu. Dès lors, je décidai que je viendrai souvent à cet endroit, avec mon bébé.

Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs apprécier cet Eden terrestre. Ses grands yeux étaient ouverts, et sa bouche ne se fermait plus. Clignant des yeux, elle gigota dans mes bras et gazouilla, signe qu'elle voulait tout explorer à sa guise. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais me résigner à la laisser ramper au milieu de ces hautes herbes, aussi, je marchai tranquillement au milieu de cette clairière, cueillant par ci, par là de petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs, pour les donner à mon bébé. Je lui en mis une petite rouge dans l'élastique qui attachait sa petite couette. Puis je m'assis au bord de la cascade, à l'ombre d'un petit arbre, déployait une petite couverture, déposait mon bébé dessus, tout en lui tenant la main, puis enlevai mes chaussures. Bella me regarda avec une petite moue sur les lèvres et je lui enlevai donc les siennes aussi. Elle gazouilla en s'agrippant à ma chemise, et je la pris dans mes bras en m'allongeant.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelque temps, mais mon bébé en avait décidé autrement, et elle rampa jusqu'à la minuscule rivière que créait la cascade. Elle tapotait l'eau de sa main en rigolant plus franchement que d'habitude. Je ne pouvais que m'en émerveiller.

Nous rentrâmes lorsque mon bébé commença à couiner légèrement de faim. Je lui préparai un peu de viande hachée, et un petit biberon de lait, puis partis fermer la grotte de son rocher habituel qui aidait à garder la chaleur. Puis je mis Bella au lit, et me mis au piano pour l'endormir doucement.

Le lendemain matin, mon bébé se réveilla en pleurs, mais lorsque j'apparus devant elle, elle sourit en tendant ses petits bras toujours quelque peu potelés. Après lui avoir donné son biberon au lait chocolaté, je lui changeai sa couche et l'habillai d'une petite robe à fleurs ainsi que d'un petit chapeau de jean. Je lui enfilai ses sandales dorées et la portai dehors. J'avais appris à bien l'habiller lorsque je nous emmenai faire les courses. Bella aimait ces petites sorties, même si la pollution des rues la faisait tousser et me faisait enrager.

Nous arrivâmes sur la place du marché et je passai d'abord devant un étalage de vêtements, et aperçus une magnifique robe rouge en soie pour bébé de 1 an. Sous le charme, je l'achetai. Mon bébé pourrait très bien la mettre dans quelques petits mois !

Mon bébé gazouillait dans son écharpe, car même si j'étais fort, je n'avais pas deux paires de mains, et ma seule paire disponible était occupée par les sacs qui allaient porter le nécessaire.  
J'achetai des légumes, des couches, de la crème, de jolies petite barrettes vertes et rouges, une paire de petites ballerines, et aussi un magnifique petit pendentif en argent représentant un cœur. Une jolie poupée attira également mon attention. Elle était de toute petite taille, douce, aux yeux bleus et cheveux châtains. Je la pris pour Bella.

Et j'osais m'étonner, après, que mon bébé aimait ces sorties ! Elle en sortait plein de cadeaux ! Mais je n'en étais que plus heureux. Nous rentrâmes après ce dernier achat, et je la déposai près de ses jouets pour aller ranger les courses.

Mais Bella avait de plus en plus de mal que je m'éloigne d'elle - ne serait-ce que pour préparer son biberon, pour ranger ses jouets ou pour aller laver ses habits dans la rivière. Ses crises de larmes ne cessaient que lorsqu'elle me voyait réapparaître.

Un nouveau jeu était également apparu chez Bella : cache-cache. Elle était si mignonne quand elle se cachait derrière son petit bavoir en rigolant lorsque je la chatouillai en lui disant 'trouvée !'.

Lorsque nous sortions, mon bébé touchait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Une feuille, une fleur, un brin d'herbe… et elle le portait directement à sa bouche. Je l'en empêchai chaque fois et étais heureux de pouvoir être vigilant.

Les jours restaient chauds, et nos baignades étaient toujours au rendez-vous. Mon bébé savait très bien nager, et nous jouions souvent à nous toucher sous l'eau. J'étais tellement fier de ce qu'elle était devenue.

J'en avais oublié depuis longtemps mes premiers ressentis d'elle. J'en avais honte. J'avais honte d'avoir osé penser la tuer car elle avait détruit toute une famille à elle seule. Mais après tout, qu'y pouvait-elle, la malheureuse ? J'oubliais Renée, au fur et à mesure, même si j'étais triste qu'elle ne soit pas là pour voir qui était sa petite fille.

Mais j'évitais d'y penser. Mon bébé pleurait lorsque j'étais triste, et penser à Renée ne pouvais que me rendre triste.

Bella avait dorénavant 10 mois. Marcher à quatre pattes était largement acquis par ma petite et elle voulait maintenant se dresser sur ses deux pattes, sûrement pour m'imiter dans mes courses à vitesse surhumaine. Je ris à cette pensée, et Bella gazouilla de m'entendre. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré de joie depuis longtemps. Mon bébé était parfait. Tellement mieux que ses petits futurs humains bêtes et niais, qui suivraient comme tous la société foireuse et détruiraient comme leurs aînés ce bijou qu'était la Terre. Non, mon bébé n'était définitivement pas ça. Elle vivait avec la nature. Et n'avait peur que de ce dont il fallait avoir peur.

J'aidais souvent mon bébé à se dresser sur ses pattes arrières, et un jour le miracle arriva. Elle tenait debout ! Et comme ses gambettes étaient fortes grâce à la nage que nous pratiquions souvent, elle réussit à rester ainsi et à parcourir quelques centimètres en traînant les pieds. Trop fier pour rester planté là, je la pris dans mes bras et la fis tournoyer en l'air, en riant. Elle se joignit à moi et m'enserra de ses petits membres.

La parole s'était également améliorée. Maintenant c'était « Dward ! Pipi ! » ou bien « Edard ! Câlin ! ». Je lui souriais chaque fois qu'elle parlait. Il y avait aussi les fameux « P'tits Sisses ! » que je me faisais un plaisir de lui donner accompagnés d'un bisou.

Nous continuions nos balades, et souvent je l'emmenais dans notre petite clairière secrète. C'était tellement magnifique… Le pollen volait partout, scintillant aux reflets du soleil, les papillons volaient de fleurs en fleurs, rajoutant une touche de couleurs au paysage merveilleux, et la cascade accentuait cet effet rêveur et apaisant. Vraiment, j'aimais cet endroit, et Bella également.

Et mon bébé eut un an. Sa robe rouge lui allait à merveille. Elle était magnifique. Son pendentif en forme de cœur doré rendait son cou tellement mignon. Ses jambes, petites mais fortes, étaient douces, et son petit ventre qu'elle gardait rond et que je surnommais 'p'tit bide' était tout aussi doux. Ses mains s'affinaient et j'avais hâte de la mettre au piano. Tout en elle était tellement magnifique. Son petit nez retroussé, ses bras potelés, son bidon, ses yeux remplis d'amour, ses cils courbés, ses fins sourcils, ses cheveux mi-longs bruns, doux et bouclant aux pointes, sa petite bouche rouge qui souriait si souvent, ses petites joues qui rougissaient lorsqu'elle riait, la fossette de son petit menton, ses petits pieds qui remuaient souvent lorsque je la portais dans les airs.

_Tu deviens dingue !_

Oui, j'étais dingue de mon bébé…

.

.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi j'ai pris un plaisir immense à décrire ce petit bout de bébé adorable…**

**Je vous fais des bisous, les amies !**

**Rio**


End file.
